Donor
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: When an accident out on the field sends Raven to the hospital, she needs serious surgery or else she will die. But there's oneboy who'll give anything to save her, even his heart. BBxRAE oneshot. Plus a Twilight tidbit in there! See of you can find it


**This is a sad story just so you know. Some of the review I've recieved had criticised it for how sad it was. Just warning you now. And also I Do NOT own Teen Titans or Twilight (there's a quote in there). **

"Titans Go!" A very familiar cry rang out. The Teen Titans were acing yet again, another villain and whoopdee-dee they were up against Dr. Light…again. The guy just didn't know when to give up!

At the sound of Robin's command, said villain stiffened and took his stance to fight the titans. Starfire hurled her starbolts at him but to little avail, Light put up a shield to save him, the same shield deflected Cyborg's sonic cannon. Dr. Light let out a maniacal laugh.

"Hah You fail titans! You cannot defeat me! I am invincible!" He gloated, putting down his barrier. Robin and Beast boy who had hardly moved just snickered. Starfire and Cyborg stood beside them with the same face. This worried Dr. Light a little.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Oh nothing dude, totally nothing. Hey just wondering, are you afraid of the dark?" Beast boy snickered. Dr. Light raised his eyebrow stupidly.

"Um no?" he replied. Robin rolled his eyes and smiled

"Good. Raven let him have it!!" Robin shouted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Before Dr. Light could react or respond he was captured form behind by dark tentacles that felt cold to the touch but were made of pure energy. His first reaction was to scream like a little girl.

"Don't be afraid. It won't hurt a bit." a cold and possessive voice said from behind him.

Dr. Light spun around as well as he could and saw Raven, Sharp fanged teeth, red glowing eyes, billowing blue cloak, and a chasm of darkness beneath it. He wasn't sure how he could have forgotten about the last time she did this, and how he couldn't have seen this coming.

Since Trigon's demise, Raven found she could control the demon side of her to advantage her in a situation like this. Dr. Light squirmed as the tentacles pulled him closer, and he began to panic.

"Remember the last time you paid a visit? I did a little redecorating since then." She seethed. This sent him over the edge.

"No! NO! Let go of me you demonic witch!" he shouted. As soon as she heard this her malevolent expression twisted into one of hurt and then into one of pure rage.

Beast boy growled at him form the side. Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder to clam him down.

"She's gonna kill him. We need to stop her." Beast boy said. Robin disagreed.

"No, she assured us that she was completely in control. She'll be fine, have faith in her." as soon as the words left his mouth a blinding light and a blood curdling scream rang out and the titans were about to move but were temporarily blinded. When they could see again, they saw Dr. Light speeding down an alley. Starfire followed him in pursuit and within seconds, captured him. She came out from the alley smiling in triumph as Robin smiled back and Cyborg high fived her. Beast boy didn't even take notice to Dr. Light. There in the middle of the street was Raven, a hole in her chest and covered in blood.

Before the titans could even notice her Beast boy was at her side and his absence told them that they were missing another titans as well. Beast boy was kneeling next to her and tried to hold back the tears. They came spilling over with relief when he saw her chest move to signal breathing, but her breathing was ragged, and the hole was right where her heart was.

Starfire gasped at the sight of Raven and ran over immediately, too overcome with grief to fly. Cyborg followed close behind as Robin viewed form afar. He turned to Dr. Light and gripped his chest.

"WHAT did you do to her?" he yelled.

"S-she scared me! I h-had to shoot her!!" the villain stuttered. Robin knocked Dr. Light on the pavement, throwing him into unconsciousness and ran to Raven. When he got there he saw that The paramedics were already arriving. He raised his eyebrow.

"I called them." Beast boy said, answering Robin's unspoken question. He nodded at him and kneeled by Raven with the others.

"Please tell me she will be alright!" Starfire cried, sitting next to Robin.

"I'm okay Starfire." Raven said hoarsely…more than usual

"Girl you shouldn't be talking." Cyborg warned.

"oh shut up." she said. Beast boy smiled through his tears. Raven looked at him oddly.

"Why are you crying?" she asked. Beast boy laughed.

"C'mon Rae I know we fight but you know I like ya." he said, meaning it in more ways than one, but Raven didn't know, she smiled.

"Thanks, it's really nice to know you care, but I can heal myself remember?" she pointed out.

"No!" Beast boy said. Raven and the others looked at him oddly. "You can't use too much of your energy, you might make it worse." he said. Robin nodded.

"He's right, when you get to the hospital we'll see what can be done and then you can try to heal yourself. Deal?" Robin asked. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Fine deal."

At that point the paramedics had just arrived and they shooed the titans away so they could load Raven up on the gurney. Beast boy volunteered to go with Raven to the hospital and see what the doctor said. Robin and Starfire took Dr. Light to jail…again, while Cyborg drove home to wait for a call from Beast boy.

"Well you're definitely not doing that again." Beast boy scolded, once they were at the hospital. Beast boy was allowed to stay in the room while the doctor performed multiple tests to see if she was okay. The pain killers they gave her did help but they made her a little woozy.

"Shuddup. You're not my muther." Raven said sleepily. Beast boy chuckled at how she sounded.

His smile quickly dissipated when he saw the doctor's face.

"Beast boy I need to speak with you." he said. Beast boy stiffened, this couldn't be good. The doctor led him out of Raven's room and into the hallway where Raven couldn't hear.

"What's wrong?" Beast boy asked worriedly, he half expected the doctor to say 'nothing' and tell him some good news…but only half.

"Raven needs a heart transplant." he said simply. Beast boy gasped and his eyes widened, he'd hoped it wasn't that serious. He didn't get a chance to speak as the doctor piled more bad news on him.

"She's not in good condition for surgery today but we'll need to do it tomorrow. The ray that Dr. Light used has caused a tumor to form inside her heart and the radiation could cause cancer to other parts of her body or worse. We need to operate tomorrow or she'll die. The other major problem is…the waiting list for a heart transplant is over 16,000. And there are only 10,000 donors. I'll put her at the top of the list but…unless a miracle occurs…I doubt she'll make it." the doctor explained.

Beast boy nearly fainted. He had to sit in a chair, this was too much to handle, he couldn't even work up the tears to cry for her he was so shocked.

"Bu-bu-but she can heal herself!" Beast boy pointed out. The doctor looked even more solemn.

"I know, the entry would is healed but, she's told me that she cannot heal diseases and this is a disease, plus it would take up too much energy for her and she may die faster. Unless we can obtain a heart, preferably a teenage one with the proper blood type, she can't be saved.. I'm so sorry." he said as he walked away.

The last few words hit Beast boy like a ton of bricks. He took out his driver's license and studied the DONOR sticker on it.

"Wait!" Beast boy said to the doctor. He stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry son but there's nothing--"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Beast boy said rudely. "Um…what was that about a teenage heart and her blood type?" he asked. The doctor was a little taken aback..

"Preferably she would need a heart that's healthy and one that's around her age, plus she's blood type 0...at least the human side of her is…and that's very rare. I doubt we'll be able to find…"

"I'm blood type 0." Beast boy said cutting him off. "I'm a teenager and a donor………take my heart." he said. This shocked the doctor and took him totally off guard.

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"You heard me. Take my heart to give to Raven. She's blood type 0 and so am I. If she dies because the demon blood attacks her heart then… I'll see her in heaven…but please…give her my heart." he pleaded. The doctor was silent as he took this in.

"Wow. I've never seen anyone so devoted to their friend that they would be willing to give their life for them like this." he said. Beast boy glanced in the direction of Raven's room again. The doctor caught this.

"Unless…she means more to you." he said. Beast boy smiled and turned to look at him. He put a hand over his chest.

"It's always belonged to her anyway." Beast boy said. The doctor smiled. He took a deep breath.

"Very well Mr. Logan. Are you sure about this, I mean…this is you life!" he said. Beast boy nodded.

"Very well. I'll go tell her the news. I suggest you tell your friends and say good bye to them Beast boy." he said as he left to the drugged Raven.

Beast boy's tears finally spilled over as he realized he was going to practically commit suicide…but if it saved Raven, it was totally worth it. He worried about telling his friends. He decided that he should tell them everything at once and he pressed Cyborg's communicator.

"Yo B! How's Raven, she doing okay?" Cyborg asked.

"RAVEN'S DIEING, SHE NEEDS A HEART TRANSPLANT, AND I'M GONNA BE HER DONOR!" he practically shouted. He clenched his eyes shut as he waited for a response. All he got was a petrified screech form Starfire, a "WHAT!!!" form Robin and a faint from Cyborg. Cyborg's signal cut off with his faint and beast boy chuckled for the briefest of moments. He hung up as the doctor came to talk to him again.

"She's a sleep right now. I told her though she might not remember because of the pain killers. Are planning on staying overnight?" he asked.

"Of course." he said in a 'what else would I do?' tone. The doctor smiled.

"You're a brave man Mr. Logan. I greatly admire what you're doing and what you're giving up. I certainly hope this turns out well for everyone." he said patting Beast boy on the back and leaving. Beast boy smiled to himself and went to go sit in Raven's room.

He sat down in the chair and observed her sleeping form. She was always so beautiful, even when she was sleeping. He reached up and stroked her face, it was warm to the touch, he couldn't bear it if her skin ran cold. He followed his hand down her arm and stopped to hold her hand.

"Raven I don't know if you can hear me, but if you're dreaming and I make my way in there to tell you this… then good. I'm so so sorry about this. I know you're going to be mad at me but please. I'm not just doing this because it will save you. I'm doing this because…" he paused, his voice becoming weaker with tears

"…because you've already died once. You can't die again! I won't let you!" he cried "I know I'm being selfish but… you deserve to live. You deserve it more than me. I WANT to give you my heart. Hell, it's been yours for years! Raven I don't want to lose you again. I'll sacrifice myself for you any day, and today's that day." he said

"Raven…I Love you…" he said, he leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips. He was surprised when he felt her lips move against his, they weren't pushing him away or trying to yell at him…they were kissing him back and he accepted that, even though he didn't know why she was awake now he didn't care. He was going to kiss her until they ran out of breath, unfortunately that came too soon. They both broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

Raven's eyes were full of tears and she looked shocked and hurt at the same time.

"Beast boy I love you too, that's why you CAN'T die just to save me!" she almost yelled.

"You heard me!" he said happily.

"yes I did. My body's not only healing the pain but it's also healing the medicine. I hard everything the doctor said and everything you said. How can you think that I deserve to live more than you? Your kind, sweet, gentle, and you care about other people and you love helping them. I'm a demonic creature form hell and no matter how many good things I do, I'm still going to end up in hell!" she said.

"Don't say that!" Beast boy said "Raven it's not your lineage that tell you your destiny, it's your actions. And you are the kindest, funniest, most sacrificial person I know! Your selfless, smart, you try hard to make the world a better place, your beautiful, strong, brave…" he was about to go on until Raven covered his mouth with her hand.

"Okay I get it." she smirked. Beast boy smiled and moved her hand but not letting go. Raven then blinked at one of the words he said.

"Beautiful?" she asked. Beast boy blushed and coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, I think your beautiful. Rae you're one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. Actually that's a lie…you ARE the most beautiful person I've ever seen." he said. This time it was Raven's turn to blush. Beast boy chuckled. "You look cute when you do that Rae." he said, making her blush even more. Beast boy smiled.

"Raven please let me do this. You'll have everything to remind you of me. In my will I've given everything to you." he said. Raven quirked her eyebrow.

"You have your will written?" she asked.

"Yeah, but don't change the subject. Raven I'm giving you everything, my room, my body, my heart!" he said.

"Your body?" she asked. Beast boy chuckled.

"When I die I would like to be buried in the ground with no coffin and have am apple tree planted over me. If you want to do something different to bury me I have no objections." he said.

"No, no. That's good." She smiled. "But I wish I didn't have to bury you…please…don't do this. I can't live without you." she said

"You could barely live WITH me before." he chuckled. Raven smiled at his joke.

"Beast boy I'm serious." she said.

"Me too. I've already lost you once Rae don't make me do it again." he said. Raven was silent for a few minutes, thinking about his offer. A single tear escaped her eye.

"Alright." she said. Beast boy jumped at the words and smiled.

"You mean it Rae?" he asked.

"Yes. I do." she said as more tears escaped. Beast boy reached up with his other hand to wipe them away. "Promise you'll be watching." she said.

"I promise, I won't look away for a second." he said.

"I want you to watch over me I don't want you to be a stalker." she joked. Beast boy laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I may just have to be. Your like a drug to me." he laughed. Raven chuckled.

"I'll try to visit." she said, referring to his grave.

"I'll be looking forward to that." he said. They were silent for a few minutes before Beast boy spoke up.

"What's it like to die?" he asked. Raven was taken aback.

"What?" she asked.

"What's it like? Does it hurt?" he asked a little worried. Raven smiled.

"No it doesn't hurt but…you see a white light…not a dot like in the movies but like your entire vision goes white. You feel numb and suddenly you feel lighter. That's all I remember. Why?" she asked. Beast boy shrugged.

"Just curious. I kind of want to be prepared." he said. Raven held his hand tightly.

"You don't have to do this." she reminded him.

"I know. I want to." he said, kissing her hand. He suddenly jumped up when he hard 3 pairs of footsteps coming down the hall.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Our friends." he chuckled. As soon as he said these words, Robin Cyborg and Starfire burst into Raven's room shouting.

"FRIEND WHY DO YOU WISH TO KILL YOURSELF!"

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

"BEAST BOY EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"PLEASE FRIEND!"

"MAN YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE GRASS STAIN!"

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!"

"I LOVE RAVEN!!!!" Beast boy shouted over them. This quieted them immediately. They stayed silent for a couple seconds so Beast boy went on.

"I'm in love with Raven and I will do anything to save her. If donating my heart to keep her alive will save her then I will do it. We already talked it out and she sad she'd let me do it. You guys need to please understand. I'll miss you, but I WANT to do this." he explained. Starfire broke into tears and hugged Beast boy…WAY too tight.

"Please no! we will miss you so!" she cried. Cyborg had to pry her off of him so he could breathe.

"C'mon guys think of it logically. Who would you prefer anyway? Raven or me?" he chuckled, though no one seemed amused.

"If we could keep both of you alive we would." Robin said.

"But you can't. So I'm casting my vote for Raven to live." Beast boy said raising his hand. Raven rose her hand too. Starfire bowed her head and raise her hand as well. Cyborg who was trying to fight tears, couldn't hold them back anymore and cried as he raised his hand.

"4 to one dude. Your outnumbered." Beast boy said. Robin glared at him "Please." Beast boy begged. Robin sighed.

"Fine. I'll let you do this." he said, his glare softened into a morose expression. "We're really going to miss you." he said.

"Not as much as you'd miss Raven" Beast boy chuckled.

"Not funny." Raven said form the bed.

"I'm only kidding." he said going over to her and kissing her on the cheek.. She blushed and before their friends could say anything the doctor came in.

"Ahah Raven. I see you're up. If you two are ready, we can go into operation in an hour." he said. Raven and Beast by exchanged glances.

"Yes doctor one hour." Raven said. He nodded and left. A depressing air settled about the room.

"May we all stay here until it is time?" Starfire asked.

"Of course." Beast boy said as everyone took a seat.

**45 Minutes later**

'_I never gave much thought about how I was going to die. But dieing in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go.' _Beast boy wrote.

Everyone had fallen asleep some 20 minutes ago and Beast boy decided to drive home quickly and grab his journal to pass the time. Only 15 minutes left. He sighed and closed the book. He looked over to raven's sleeping face and smiled. In his journal he also wrote that she can have as many boyfriends as she wants, just as long as he knows she still loves him…at least a little bit. He dug into his pocket and took out a picture of his mom, dad and him when he was little he smiled at the picture.

"Hi mom, Hi dad. I know I haven't spoken to you guys for a while but I just want to let you now I'm gonna be moving in soon." he chuckled. "I miss you guys." He said "It'll be nice to see how you've been since…since last time." he said, choking a bit on his words.

"I'm sure they miss you too and can't wait to se you." Raven said. Beast boy jumped a little.

"Will ya stop doing that?" he chuckled. Raven gave him a half smile.

"Beast boy…this is you last chance…are you sure you want to do this? I'm sure your parents would love to see you but I bet they would've liked to have seen you grow up fallen in love have a family, start a life." she said

"Rae, I HAVE done those things I'm 18, I'm in love with you and I've made a life with the Teen Titans. It's up to you about the whole start a family thing." he said cocking his eyebrows. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right." she chuckled. Beast boy smiled.

"I love you Rae." he said

"I love you too Beast boy." she said. They leaned forward until their lips met and they joined in a sweet kiss. Beast boy held her face while Raven held his hair. They kissed for a few minutes before stopping and just staring at each other. Knowing this was the last time they were going to see each other…alive that is.

"Raven, Beast boy?" The doctor called from the door. He walked in and stopped at the end of Raven's bed. "It's time." they both nodded, each scared for the other's sake. Beast boy woke the other titans and told them good bye forever as he walked out the door, holding raven's hand all the while.

**5 Years Later**

Raven sat with a white cloak on a small mound of earth with an apple tree on it. She leaned against the tree and talked, she wasn't talking to herself but to someone else, someone very close to her heart…someone who GAVE her his heart.

She put a hand on her chest and listened to it pound. She did this every time she sat at is grave. She would talk to him and listen to the earth around her, trying to hear his response. Sometimes she got his answer through morse code as her heart beat. every time she sat at the tree she could swear that her heart's beat changes and she hears it say I- Love-You. She didn't question this theory and just let herself believe that it was him.

Her stomach grumbled, she had skipped breakfast to visit him. She tried to do everything to remind herself of him. She ate tofu and tea for breakfast every morning, she named her kids after him, she visited him everyday, she even slept in his room. Her husband had no complaints. He understood, for he was in love with Pantha who died a few years ago in a wrestling accident.

As soon as her stomach grumbled, an apple fell out of the tree and into her lap. She had to laugh and look up into the sky.

"Thanks Beast boy." she said, she had a small tear in her eye as she bit into the apple. A car suddenly pulled up on the sidewalk as a blonde male got out of the car and 3 kids followed.

"Mommy!" a little 4 year old girl shouted as she ran towards her mother "Kayle Marie Wilson don't run so fast you could trip!" she said to her daughter as she stood up and hugged her. Beast boy had always loved the name Kayle and after Raven married Jericho, or Joe Wilson, Raven decided to give her the name Beast boy wanted plus his mother's name as her middle name. Raven would never tell Jericho this but she could swear that Kayle had slightly pointed ears. Kayle also had blonde pigtails, pale skin and was an extremely hyper child, Raven actually wondered if it was possible for Beast boy's genes to be in her.

"Mommy guess what! The teacher said my finger painting was the bestest she ever saw!" Kayle said excitedly.

"Really?" Raven said "Well then, we have to celebrate, we have to go out for ice cream." she said. Kayle squealed.

"Please don't make her do that again." Mark Garfield Wilson said. Raven named him after Beast boy's father's name and of course his first name. Kayle stuck her tongue out at her platonic brother as Raven set her down. Mark had violet hair and peach skin and was almost a spitting image of Raven's persona.

"You're such a weirdo." Ralph Logan Wilson said.

"I know you are but what am I?" Kayle sneered.

"A weirdo." Ralph said

"Takes one to know one."

Raven rolled her eyes. Ralph was Mark's twin not only in looks but also in personality. Raven smiled at the fighting kids before her.

'Kids' Jericho signed, considering he was mute.

"Tell me about it." she said.

'Meet you in the car?' he signed.

"Yeah." she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.. Jericho led the kids back into the car to wait for mommy.

Raven turned back to the tree and took another bite of her apple.

"I love you Beast boy." she said, she put her hand over her heart as she listened to him say "I love you too."


End file.
